For Angels To Fly
by Angel436
Summary: Isabella Smithson works for her living, but not the type of work you'd think. She's struggling to get by and she's almost at the edge. James Maslow lives the lavish lifestyle, living the life all people want, but there's one downside. He's lonely, only a few close friends, family and money to comfort him. What happens when Isabella's and James' paths cross? AU. JamesxOC. Rated M.


**Hello beautiful people! :D This is my third time posting a story, the other two I just couldn't seem to continue. But I happen to really like this idea. I will continue I Won't Give Up in the future, but I plan to remodify it and make it better. As for this story, if you haven't noticed, I got the title from the lyrics from Ed Sheeran's song, The A Team. When Kendall covered it, I fell absolutely in love and I came up with the idea to write a fic about the song...sort of. I wrote this chapter ages ago, but never knew if I should post it. So now I just figured, why not? :D It's fairly short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer and I'll try hard to stick with this story this time! lolz **

* * *

Isabella's POV

I stared down at my black boots, focusing on placing one foot in front of the other. I focused my complete attention on my feet, ignoring the fact that my nose was running, my ears were burning, my face was cold and pale, my lips were blue, and my hands were freezing. It was a frosty December morning. It was 2:34am in the morning to be perfectly exact. I had no source of transportation other than my feet since I had no phone to call a cab. Cabs probably don't even run this late here in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Most of the world is sleeping in their beds, warm and safe. As for me, I'm praying that I'll still have a bed when I get back home.

To pass the time walking almost a mile back to my house…well, apartment, I dig through my pockets, feeling around to guess its contents. In the left pocket, a cherry blow pop, my favorite candy, a cylinder like stick, of which I assumed, was my watermelon lip gloss, and my house key. Simple. In the right pocket, I felt a slip of paper. Most likely the man's number I received this morning. Then there was a huge roll of paper with a rubber band tied around it. It was the 500 dollars in ten dollar bills that I received just this morning. And then there was the flimsy plastic wrapper that I carried around all too often. If anything, you would find this wrapper in my pocket, despite the occasion. If I didn't have this little packet with me, I was pretty much screwed (no pun intended).

As I get closer, I can't help but feel guilty. I don't deserve to walk these streets, but it feels as though it's the only way to get by in this life. Plus, this is the only way I can get money. The thing is, I shouldn't have the money. It helped with the debt I'm in, but it's not the money I should be spending. It's dirty money. I pay for my clothes, food, bills, and rent with dirty money. It should be a sin holding such money in my possession; in my hands. Even knowing this, I can't help but still get a feeling of comfort because I'm being supported. Dirty money comforts me. I guess I'm just a dirty person, aren't I?

When I finally get to my apartment building, I let out a content sigh before making my way inside, accepting the warmth of the lobby.

"Another long night, huh?" I turned towards Jace, a nice neighbor of mine. He's 18, a year younger than me, but with his problems, he seems like age is gracing him much quicker. He has a 7 month old son named Gabriel and his parents kicked him out of the house when they found out he got a girl pregnant at 17. Gabriel's mother left him on Jace's doorstep, so he was left to raise him on his own. I babysit him on the days Jace has to work, since he works from the morning until the afternoon. I'd say that Jace is the closest person to me. He knows about my problems and feels my pain and vice versa. He's like a little brother to me.

"Very. What are you doing up so early? Don't you have to work?"

"I couldn't sleep. Just...feeling kind of lonely, I guess." I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know how you feel."

"Only time can heal."

"So can Gabriel," I said, my smile becoming wider. "I think you should get back to him though in case he wakes up."

"True, but I don't think I'll be going back to sleep any time soon. Would you like to come up and have coffee with me?"

"Thanks, but coffee is the last thing I need. I'll settle for sleep."

"Okay then. Good night Izzy."

"Night Jace," I said before stepping onto the elevator. I leaned against the elevator walls after pushing the button to the 5th floor, waiting until I heard the little ding of the elevator. I stepped out and started my way down the long corridor to my apartment. Once I had gotten there, I opened the door to see a letter on the floor beneath my feet. I picked it up and read it aloud.

"Another eviction threat," I sighed, crumbling it up and throwing it in the trash near the doorway.

_Rent can wait. At least for now…_

James' POV

"Would you look at the snow," I said with a chuckle, peering out at the white-ness of the city.

"Yes, sir, it's very beautiful," that beautiful high voice chirped.

"Kelly, you don't have to call me 'Sir' because I'm your boss. We're friends. Call me James," I said with a smile, walking away from my office window. She smiled back at me.

"Okay…James," she said a tad awkwardly. I laughed inwardly as I picked up my papers, placing them in my briefcase. "Going away for the holidays?"

"Not really. I'm going to Minneapolis to see an old friend of mine. Haven't seen him in a while." She simply nodded her head, peering down at her clipboard, obviously shy. I giggled. "What about you?" Her head popped up, not expecting the question.

"Huh?"

"Are you doing anything for the holidays?"

"Um…well, I'm just going to Virginia to see my family. Spend Christmas and New Years with them." I nodded with a slight smile. I can't remember the last time I spent the holidays with my family. I doubt they even want me to spend the holidays with them. I sighed, checking my watch to see that it was 2:37pm. My plane takes off at nine and I still needed to get some packing done.

"Well," I started, shutting my suitcase, "I should really get going. My flight leaves at 4pm and I need to continue packing," I said, throwing on my pea coat, my red scarf, and black gloves. I picked up my briefcase and started towards Kelly. "I hope you have a wonderful holiday break," I said, giving her a hug.

"You too, si…er…James," she slipped. I pulled away from her and looked at her with raised eyebrows. She blushed and giggled as she grabbed her things as well before we both walked out of my office, locking it behind me. I made my way out of the building and to my car, throwing my briefcase in the backseat. I started my car as I took my scarf and gloves off, turning on the heat. I sat back in my seat, staring out at New York City. So big, so beautiful, so full of surprises. I never expected to be here. Not just here in New York, but here in this point of my life. I didn't expect it to make it past ten years old, but I guess this proves how strong I am. Even after everything _they_ did to me.

I sighed, finally pulling out of the parking lot and onto the busy streets. There was snow and ice everywhere, everyone trying to get where they need to go for the holidays. My first intention was to stay at home and watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas, drinking cup after cup of eggnog. Then I got a call from my best friend Carlos in Minneapolis saying that he, his wife, and two children wanted me to spend Christmas with them. Carlos and I were best friends since grade school, so he and his family are like my family. Although, no matter how much I'd say I didn't want to intrude, they insisted. Plus, I did need a break from the usual scenery. I want to be able to see the world in everyone else's eyes, which will only happen if I leave my penthouse every once in a while.

I stopped at a stoplight, peering out my window to stall time. As if right on cue, a couple with a cute little girl clinging on her father's leg walked down the icy sidewalk, laughing and smiling. I always wished I had a happy family like that. Unfortunately, I was unwanted. No one wanted me. It seemed that no matter how much I tried to reach out, it wouldn't work. I think the only person in my family who still cares about me is my little sister Aislynn. She's been my best friend from the start, sister or not. She always had my back and I always had hers. We were a package deal: if you wanted me, you had to take her and vice versa. Sadly, she wasn't able to spend the holidays with me because she's almost 9 months pregnant by her husband and she didn't want to go into labor outside of her hometown, so I settled to spend the holidays by myself. But that family is lucky. They have each other and everyone around them. I only have Aislynn. If only…

"BEEEEP!" I jumped a little, looking out of my rearview mirror. I saw the man behind me pointing up at the stoplight. I looked up to see that it had turned green. I continued my way down the street, making my way home, surprisingly without crashing my car. With everything that was on my mind right now, technically, in this state while driving, I should be dead.

* * *

**SO WHAT'D YA THINK?! lolz I personally like it, but it's all about your opinions here! lolz And no, Kelly is not Kelly Wainwright from the show. She's just random. lolz So please, please, PLEASE give me feedback! I already have the next chapter typed up, I just need to make sure you guys like it before I continue...if you guys want me to continue. So...comment, favorite, and let me know what you think! **

**Loyaly Yours,**

**Eli! :D **


End file.
